


Adora's Fault

by comfydreamz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfydreamz/pseuds/comfydreamz
Summary: Adora squatted down.  “What do you want.”  Catra closed her eyes, the tip of her tail flicking delicately.“Nothing wrong with wanting to visit your favorite traitor, is there?”  So that was what this was about.“Catra--”“Adora.”  Her eyes opened with a grave expression manifesting onto her face.  Adora bit back her usual words of protest.  The two of them waited in sunny silence, birds singing and water surfaces dancing below them.  Their eyes didn’t leave one another.  The atmosphere was unbearable for such a nice day.  Adora could tell that Catra wasn’t pleased with each unspoken second that passed, each and every moment where she didn’t take action only fed into the displeasure between them.  The knot in Adora’s chest tightened.“Say you’re sorry.”





	Adora's Fault

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora whipped her head around. Her heart sunk.

“Catra? Catra what are you--?” She marched over to the window where a certain cat seemed to be slinking. Catra lay on her back beside the waterfall, arms outstretched above her head as her torso arched upwards, mouth curling into a yawn. Adora stopped just above her body, a bewildered look on her face that made Catra snort.

“I was sunbathing, what are you doing?” Her hands crossed behind her mane, a cheeky smirk that told her that sunbathing wasn’t all that she was up to. Adora gawked down at her, her hands swinging from her hips and pacing around as she tried to formulate an answer to her question. She wished that this was the first time something like this happened, but it wasn’t. Catra would periodically show up at her room; one time in the middle of the night with a dead bird (Adora caught her sneaking off her balcony after she left her present), another after Swift Wind complained about a cat-like person who tried to touch his horn, and once more where she was escaping from the Castle Guards. She ought to call them up here, maybe then she’ll get caught.

“I was sleeping. In my room.”

“Oh, this is your room?” Catra picked her head up from the marble to look inside. “Weird.”

“You KNEW this was my room don’t you--!” Adora squatted down. “What do you want.” Catra closed her eyes, the tip of her tail flicking delicately.

“Nothing wrong with wanting to visit your favorite traitor, is there?” So that was what this was about.

“Catra--”

“Adora.” Her eyes opened with a grave expression manifesting onto her face. Adora bit back her usual words of protest. The two of them waited in sunny silence, birds singing and water surfaces dancing below them. Their eyes didn’t leave one another. The atmosphere was unbearable for such a nice day. Adora could tell that Catra wasn’t pleased with each unspoken second that passed, each and every moment where she didn’t take action only fed into the displeasure between them. The knot in Adora’s chest tightened.

“Say you’re sorry.”

Adora blinked, still wordless. Catra scowled up at her.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“I… Catra…”

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll leave.” The birds seemed to have gone mute and the water must’ve dried up. The only sound she heard was a ringing in her ears, the beating of her own heart, and Catra’s request.

“Sorry for what?” Adora whispered. Catra pulled herself into a sitting position, not bothering to look at her.

“Sorry for everything.” She looked over her shoulder. “This is all your fault, you see that right?” Adora tried to catch her gaze, she whipped back around. “The fighting, it’s all because you left.”

“I’m glad I saw what I’ve seen.” Adora hissed. “I’m glad I know both sides and I’ve chosen my side. If only you see what I do.”

“But I don’t.” Catra growled, standing upright and turning to face Adora with a snarl. Catra opened her mouth to continue protesting, but no words came out. Her jaw still hung open and soon a crescendoing scream came out of it. Adora stood up.

“I’m just sick and tired of this!” Catra clutched either side of her mane. “I’m done with you not being around anymore! I’m sick of your pretty-pretty princess dress up games and your new ‘friends’ and whatever else you’ve done! This is your fault!” Something in the way she said that told her that she wasn’t entirely positive she believed what she was saying. But to see her so vulnerable and crazed about her absence… So torn up over what has happened since finding that sword… Adora felt pity.

“I’m sorry.” Adora said at last.

“Sorry for what?” Catra spat. “C’mon, say it.”

“I miss you too.”

Catra tensed up. Her eyes doubled in size and for a moment, the world around the two girls disappeared. It felt like Adora dug a little too deep, a frown forming over her face. The feline was quick to cover up her surprise with the barring of her animalistic teeth. She was getting defensive, Adora had to be careful.

“I don’t miss you.” Adora felt her frown tug lower. “After you left, I became more than you ever would be-- No, more than you ever will be. I feel amazing!” Catra was smiling now, her arms outspread to display just how carefree she really was. They soon dropped to her sides with a ‘fwop’ against her body, her grin fighting to stay on her face.

“But I feel empty. I have everything I ever could have wanted and more coming. I might even surpass Hordak. But I don’t have you to compete with anymore.” Catra stopped talking, the edges of her smile shaking. The sun cast over the clouds, Catra was still there.

“Then why are you here?” Adora asked.

“I don’t want you to come back to the Horde.” Catra’s ears laid back against her head. Her voice softened. “But I want you back in my life and I--” Her fingers dragged down her face with an exasperated groan. “This is so complicated! Just--”

“Stay a little longer then.” Catra stared at her. Adora closed her eyes and allowed a smile to spread onto her lips. “Sunbathe a little longer. You don’t even have to keep talking to me if you don’t want to, I’ll leave you alone. Come sunbathe as long as you want.” She paused to straighten her posture and puff her chest out. “But you have to swear truce whenever you come to visit Bright Moon to see me.” Catra didn’t seem to like that very much but considered it.

“Only when I’m seeing you?” There was a sense of bargaining to her tone. Adora sighed.

“I don’t wanna hear any ‘I came to see Adora’ when there are Horde troops behind you or if you kidnap someone on the way out.” Catra pouted but stuck out her hand.

“It’s a deal.”

 

But that would be too easy. Catra would never open up so easily like that. Instead, she was still relaxing on her back with her hands behind her head. The birds weren’t singing and the water wasn’t rippling but the sun was shining. “I came here to sunbathe. What, am I not allowed to sunbathe?”

Adora forced a smile and sat beside her head. “Fine, you can sunbathe.” Catra seemed surprised by her offer but didn’t say anything more. She closed her eyes as Adora stared blankly into the horizon.

“I miss you.” Adora whispered. For a moment, she thought she heard Catra say ‘I miss you too’. Must’ve been the wind, she thought, staring at the still scenery below

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a smut fic but i guess you can see where it went instead


End file.
